Gone
by BannedFromHeaven
Summary: You don't know what you've got... Love, Life, Freedom. Gone. SasuSaku FanFic
1. Love

**Hi! This is my first FanFic on my new account… so please give it a chance! **

**Sasu/Saku FanFic… don't read if u don't like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did… Sasuke would either be with Sakura or be dead right now… he's just lucky I don't own it…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Do you love me? She asked._

_Yes._

_Are you sure?_

_I am._

_What would you do if… I died…?_

_A puzzled expression._

_I… I don't know… He mumbles._

_Tears welled up in her emerald eyes. A sad smile graced her delicate lips._

_Why are you crying? He asks._

_I'm not…_

_Strong arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. _

_I really do love you…. A whisper._

_I… love you too…_

--

**Gone.**

--

"Sakura…" Green eyes fluttered open.

"Sasuke-" He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh… don't wake everyone up…" The boy replied in a low voice.

Sakura nodded silently, allowing him to guide her from her tent through the dark sea of trees. They stopped at a clearing.

"What are we doing here?" She questioned, immediately.

"I need to ask you something…" Sasuke answered, averting his gaze to the ground.

"What is it…? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

"But why-"

"Come with me." He interrupted, looking up at her again.

His onyx eyes bore into hers with an intense stare.

"B-but… what about the mission…? What about Naruto…? And Shikamaru...? And-" She stopped. The glare she was receiving forced her to. She felt like a puppet. Constantly controlled by others. Without a will of her own. All she could think of is what Naruto would say. How others would feel. That's what her decisions revolved around… another's opinions. This decision was hers and hers alone…

"I will." She stated.

The corners of Sasuke's mouth turned up briefly, before his face assumed his usual nonchalant expression.

"But to where…?"

"Anywhere."

_As long as I'm with you…_

--

**This is kinda short… I know. It's only the first chapter though. I really do appreciate anyone who bothers to read this. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! x3 **

**-CherubKai**


	2. Life

**Hi! I'm back again! Wow… I'm so pitiful… only 1 review. -.- I went down from 124 to 1… sigh. Oh well! I'll just have to try EXTRA hard to make this story better! And thank you so much** **D3m0n.0F.B3ijin for reviewing. It means the world to me! x3 so… that being said I shall continue with the next chapter! **

…

…

…

…

…

…

A single, glistening tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. She stifled a sob. Her hands clenched into fists, nails digging into her palms.

"So this is it then…?"

"Hn."

"Can't I-"

"No."

"But now-"

"No, Sakura!" He turned to face her. "Look… I do love you… but I can't live a true life until he's dead… even if I die trying to do so."

Her lower lip quivered, trying to refrain from crying.

Sasuke turned, his back facing her, and started off into the distance.

_I do love you…_

_I do…_

_I…_

_But what is love…? _

--

**Hehe… this is turning into more of a drabble… oh well! Hmm… most people don't read these… -.- eh. Well I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Sorry! And seriously guys… REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! Even if they are bad… any feedback is taken into consideration… and I would REALLY like to know what you think… SO PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**-CherubKai**


	3. Freedom

**Wow… I'm on a roll with this! Ideas just keep popping into my head… so I write them all down… xD. Well… on to the next chapter… (by the way… this is gonna be a short chapter… the next one WILL be long though… I promise!)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

Finally she was free. No more restraints. The world was hers and hers alone. She was a free spirit. No longer held down by broken bonds.

She was one with the earth. One with the trees. One with the wind.

Her soul was clean and pure. Her motives were good.

_She…_

_Was…_

_**Free**__…_

--

**Ok… this I amazingly short… and might not make too much sense at the moment. Reviews are (once again) greatly appreciated!!!**

**-CherubKai**


	4. Gone

**Mua-ha-ha… the last chapter! If you bothered to read this far… I congratulate you. xD I'm just kinda glad to get this off my back. No more worries about finishing this story anymore! Yayy! So… let's commence…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

The deed was done. The blood of his brother was shed. After two long days of battle, he finally prevailed. Yet… he felt empty…

--

The gates of Konoha towered over the trees surrounding the enclosed village. Beyond these gates… beyond this wall… was what he was looking for. _Who_ he was looking for…

--

A thumping sound echoed through the house. The rooms were bare, all except for an occasional cardboard box sitting, forgotten in the corner.

Sasuke peered in through one of the windows, surprised at what he saw.

Had she left him…?

--

Seconds later he appeared in front of Naruto's favorite ramen stand. No Naruto.

A series of shivers ran up his spine. What was this eerie feeling…?

--

There was only one last place to check. A place where he hoped she would not be.

Yet… here she was…

**Sakura Haruno**

**A dear student, friend, and teammate.**

**March 28,** **1989- June 14, 2007**

He lost track of how long he stood there. She knew it all along…

For the first time in 10 years… the mighty Sasuke Uchiha cried.

--

The funeral was held a few days later.

The dark haired boy stood, motionless, his hands shoved deep in his pockets; his gaze on the ground. Naruto made an attempt to comfort him, but nothing would change. Nothing he could say would bring her back. She was gone.

Sasuke looked to the sky. Past the clouds. Past the sun. Up into the heavens above.

He closed his eyes and listened.

_The earth rumbled, "Sakura…Sakura"_

_The trees murmured, "Sakura… Sakura…"_

_The wind whispered, "Sakura… Sakura…"_

_Never was she gone…_

_**The End**_

--

**Plz review!!!**

**-CherubKai**


End file.
